Recommendation
Recommendations For this problem to be solved, many parties must come together and collaborate. We would like to address 3 parties and make specific recommendations that will solve this problem. Entity 1: Government We recommend that the Government takes this issue very serious and that they act upon it as quickly as possible. The Government can visit all these educational institutions and ensure that all of them are teaching the same courses and covering the same ideas. If this is achieved, then there will be no need to see if the student has completed at least 80% of a particular course because the standards set in place will allow all institutions to cover 100% of the material in any course. As Management Information Systems students, we recommend that the Government creates a data mart where all educational information can be stored. This information will not only be stored and make no use of it, No; we recommend that an extranet be created so that all educational institutions and students can access this data mart so that everyone knows what must be covered in any course. With this in place then a student can go to any educational institution and know that the same material will be covered as the other alternatives given up. This will allow for a smooth transition from a 6th form to a university because a course evaluation will not be needed to see what is accepted and what is not because every single course coming from the 6th form should and must be accepted by the university since they cover the same material in the course; both courses are 100% equally. Entity 2: University of Belize There is one major recommendation that we would like to offer to the University of Belize; implement an Enterprise Systems in their core business processes. Some of the student are saying that there advisor from previous University,are showing a list of courses that were transferred from there university but when they went to check with Records Department, some courses that their advisor claimed were transferred were not shown as transferred in this department. This clearly shows that there is a lack of communication between departments at the University of Belize. Enterprise Systems will create a connection between departments by creating a centralized database with relevant information and data that all other departments can go into and retrieve. If this is done properly then information being retrieved in regards to transfers of credits will be d same if you get it from your advisor of from Records Department. Entity 3: Student Our overall recommendation to the students of Belize is for them to step up to the plate and know their rights and let their voices be heard. You cannot let your voices be heard if you do not know what you are talking about hence we recommend them that they become informed citizens. Use the resources made available to us by advanced technology and become informed. Spend some of the time that you spend on social websites and visit informative ones that will make a difference in decisions you make in life.